Storms
by Stacymc2012
Summary: The thing is there will always be rain; it's how you fair with it that matters.


**AN:** This is just a short idea/drabble that my friend Grace gave me, upon other things. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

**Storms**

It was probably one of the biggest fights they had ever had. Over what? They weren't even sure why anymore. The storm going on outside mirrored their strong emotions. Winds were at nearly 100 miles per hours, the raindrops were the size of ice cubes. Thunder rolled loudly in the heavens and lightening flashed with a vengeance. The two struggled for control and dominance, neither letting up long enough to hear the other one out; much like the two inside of the Mayor's mansion that night.

The argument just seemed to escalate, both red and hot tempered. The words that spilled out of their mouths were laced with venom; harsh verses that neither of them meant. They weren't sure where it began nor how it would end and it was something that at the moment neither of them cared about. The duo were too prideful for their own good. It wasn't that their pride and egos masked or surpassed their love for each other, however, in an argument, pride and ego always seemed to take priority over their love. Moments passed slowly, but it seemed to raise the anger and the intensity of the storm outside very quickly.

Finally something was said that. Something that was the breaking point and Regina Mills found her vision blurry with unshed tears while David Nolan was halfway out the door. Her screams were inaudible as thunder crackled and crashed outside, drowning her pleas for him to return. But it fell upon the deaf ears of lightening as the door slammed shut behind him. The brunette buried her head in her hands while and she leaned against the table, sobbing loudly. The sound of the rain against her kitchen window muffled slightly the sound of her cries. She knew she had to fix it. It had been partially her fault to begin with.

She should have seen this from the beginning. She and David were two opposite souls... Completely different people who had decided to give love a chance, despite all odds. He had given away so much and she had barely given away any. She was still afraid to open up, to give in, and to give him everything. She was still afraid to get hurt. That if she got too close, it would all just be snatched away from her like it had been before; like it had been with Daniel. Heavens knew that she couldn't handle another situation like Daniel's.

Regina felt that David deserved better than her, better than what she could ever give him. But, he didn't see it that way... He saw her for who she really was. He knew her better than she knew herself. David saw her potential; her potential to thrive and her potential to love. He knew how far she could get. He just wished that she would see it. That was what sparked this argument. The fact that she couldn't see what he could; that frustrated him so much. He hated that he couldn't make her see what he saw. He continued to claim that she was an amazing, beautiful, intelligent woman, but that wasn't what she saw. He continued to claim that she had so much to give if she'd just let him in, but she wouldn't even do that.

No matter how much she tried to explain to him that she just couldn't, that she was afraid, he didn't seem to understand her view point and this frustrated her too. She cried harder and the storm outside continued to get worse. Then it hit her. If she let David go... She'd be giving up on him... On them... She'd be allowing David to be taken away from in, rather than him being snatched away.

Regina didn't even bother with shoes; they would merely slow her down as she ran out her back door to chase the man she loved. How could she have been so stupid to not see that _this_ was where they were headed? Only after a moment of standing outside, she was already drenched. She couldn't imagine how wet David was at the moment. It was definitely one of those dark, stormy nights to remember. She ran down the stairs of her house and down the pathway toward her gate, which was opening and closing on its own accord because of the wind.

Lightning struck again in response to the accusation of the roll of thunder and she was able to catch a glimpse of a male figure, walking a few yards ahead of her. She breathed heavily from the running she'd just done, her raven hair clung to her face whilst her once prim, black dress clung to her pale, thin body. She took a deep breath and without thinking of what it would do to her bare feet; Regina broke off in a sprint down the street in hopes of catching up with David. It was a ridiculous situation to anyone watching, to anyone but her. She was not about to lose him. She ran after him faster than she'd ever run before and she found herself tackling David from behind. David startled out of his reverie. "Regina?" He was just as saturated with as she was, if not more. Goodness they would get sick from this!

She swallowed hard, and with it, she swallowed her tears as well. She leaned in and placed a deep kiss on his lips and with that, everything just seemed to die down. With their temper went to storm, slowly, until it was nothing but a light drizzle.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered against his wet lips.

David brought his hands up to cup her face, while his forehead pressed against hers and he whispered, "Me too…" Then he captured her lips once more in a kiss.

The thing is there will always be rain; it's how you fair with it that matters.


End file.
